Blood-Slave
by BlackNGreen
Summary: Vampires.. The thought of them made her want to punch a wall. When Buttercup and her sisters are put into auction to be blood-slaves, Buttercup and her sisters start to wonder Would we rather be dead? Their sanity and heart may by thrown into a fire and they might drown with it. It's going to be hard when you love the man holding you captive, the man who thinks nothing of you R&R(:
1. Chapter 1

Full summery: Buttercup had never wanted to be a Blood-Slave she had always hated the vampires, the animals that had killed her parents, but when she becomes the slave for the man who had killed her father, she tried to hate him but she cant. She falls for the man who had killed her father and as he family tries to save her she realizes his brother is the man who she had been friends with, he had betrayed her, and her family. Her sisters had fallen for the brothers of her new Blood-Slave…

Blood-Slave, the word made her body shudder and cringe but as she stood on that wooden stage, her hands bound by rope, she knew that that would be her fate. She closed her eyes slowly as she tried to rip through the braid tied rope. "Damnit." She cursed silently, the metal holding it together had ripped through her flesh, blood seeping out of her skin. She whimpered and bit her lip.

"I'll take it!" she looked up her raven bangs getting into her eyes. A short stubby man walked up he was not hot. He was gross. In her eyes they were all ugly, disgusting, gruesome, but this one in particular was hideous. She grimaced and the man with the key to her lock walked up to her and unlocked her wrists. She thrashed out of the fat mans grip.

"Get OFF!" she yelled, hitting the man, trying to get away from him.

"Hey Marcus, ill buy her." She shot her head to where the voice had came from and gasped. He was drop dead gorgeous. As much as she hated his kind she couldn't shake that feeling she had in her gut, that yearning pulling her toward him. She shook her head.

"Prince... Are you sure? We have more desirable women…" she opened her mouth as if to say something but closed it right back.

"Yes I'm sure, now give her here." He put out his hand for the leash that had held her in place, she looked at him terror in her eyes. Butch had seen the terror in her eyes, he had felt her heart thumping, her pulse racing. But said nothing of it. He knew she was afraid, scared, terrified even. He was sure. She had looked at him and her eyes made him melt. He had picked her because of her beautiful eyes. They reminded him of the forest, and they matched his, weirdly. He could just look at her and feel a pull to her, but said nothing of it.

The man had handed the leash to him and he walked away from the scene and he looked over at the raven-haired girl just as she let one tear drop from her eye.

I had not known where we were going but all that I knew was that I was this beautiful mans Blood-Slave. I like how he said she, or her when he was referring to me, it made me feel like I was more to him than a scab, something not useless to him. I felt a little more comfortable with him but I still shied away from his hand when he held it out to me, when I was getting down from the carriage.

Okay so this is a new story of mine that I started, as you can see… this is more of like a prologue you know so these chapters will be more longer as I get to the plot, and yes this story has a plot… LOL well review? Like maybe? I worked hard on this, well thanks :)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter two…. **_

_**Okay thank you for the reviews! I hope that everyone and hopefully more will review just as last time. I am aware that that chapter seemed a little cheesy but I fixed it now and hopefully it won't stink… enjoy **_

I pushed his hand away from mine and climbed down from the rather tall carriage, he didn't seem to care that I did that but still looked confused. I closed my eyes and looked around. The palace was sort of small but I said nothing of it. I was still bigger than any house I had ever lived in. Still standing completely still, and not moving he makes a gesture towards me. My eyes glance over at him and I try not to blush but its too hard. Shaking my head I clear my thoughts of him and his handsome face.

"Ahem." Turning around I see a beautiful woman. Her hair a golden brown with a hint of strawberry. Her mouth plump and pink, pouty in a sort of way. I'm overall jealous of her. She has something I will never have, natural beauty. I close my eyes and the Prince looks over at her.

"Yes?" he asks turning toward her.

"Um what is that?" She looks over at me and points. Anger bulges inside of me and I want to slap her but I just control the urge.

"My new blood-slave."

"Well its disgusting… It needs to be cleaned." She replies. I want to yell 'I'm not an 'it'' but again I control the urge and try not to lose my temper, because I know if I do I'll be killed, or worse tortured.

"I know Maybilline. Please leave me to my own responsibilities."

"Sure… Whatever. Bye love." She say back to him seductively. I grimace and look after her as she walks away.

"Common." He says not looking at me. He whistles and three girls walk into the room and grab my shoulders and arms and pull me into the castle. When we walk into the castle I feel a blast of cool air and I shiver trying to find comfort and warmth from myself. We get to the room and I'm guessing it's my own chamber, but he walks in after us shutting the door.

"They are going to clean you up and give you a bath." I shake my head at this. and he tilts his head to the side in a questioning gesture.

"I'm not being washed. I'd rather do it myself!" I get out and the women gasp at me. The prince just looks at me in bore.

"Well its either them or **me** take your pick." He says menacingly.

"I don't want to be washed by _anyone_!" I say again hoping to make myself clear but it doesn't work. He takes a few steps toward me and narrows his eyes. Taking my wrist in his hand he drags me to a bathroom and slams the door.

"Look here I'm going to bring them in here and you are going to be washed by them! If I hear you resisted I will have you executed in a second!" I flinch at his harsh words but I stand my ground. "Is that clear?!" I just look at him my eyes boring into his.

"Crystal." Is all I say and he slams the door open and the three girls walk in. and they shut the door behind them.

"You do know Prince Butch has never had a blood-slave?" one of the girls say in a British accent. I quickly like her. I don't know what it is but she reminds me of my younger sister Bubbles.

"No I never knew that." I said looking at her. She smiles and touches my shoulder in a gentle gesture.

"Well, my name is Lyndsey, this is Scarlet, and the other is Monica." She says pointing to the each of them.

_**A/N: Monica! She is 5toon! I would suggest you go check out her story 'Hoods' It is AMAZING! Sorry Mon, I had to do this! she has been my rock and is my best friend on this site:) love you hon!**_

In five minutes I'm done and they spritz me with a fragrance and I cough, the smell was overwhelming. When I walk out Prince was on the couch one leg up and one was on the ground. He looked incredibly hot I felt I shiver run through me but it was a good shiver.

He pops up and looks at me his gaze glazing over me and the corner of his mouth tips up. "Please leave us." He says to the girls. My heart starts to pound and my breathing hitches in my throat. He slowly strides towards me and I step back for each step he takes until I am pressed against the wall of the bathroom door. "H-Hi.." I stutter at him.

"Hello…"

….

Different POV… If you guess who you get your very own shout out and you get to pick one of three prizes! Once you win I will message you your choices! :) start guessing NOW!

He backs up looking at me and his breath is warm on my lips. I lean into the kiss and think, how can I love a man who had captured me as a blood-slave? How can I think of loving him at all? But I realize I don't care. And as we kiss the whole world runs away from us and It is just him and me, together loving each other but only if I knew he loved me. Only if I knew he does all of this because he cares about me, because he wants to be more than just a master and a slave. I know that I want more but I wan the feeling to be thrown out there. I know I cant tell him, not yet. But very, very soon.

_**Okay so next chapter I will have different POVs For the other girls Like Blossom and Bubbles! So yep! If you can guess right you win a shout out and three choices! But I wont do it if a small amount of people try so send in reviews! Thanks guys :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Blossoms up this chapter :D_

My eyes open suddenly and I look around. The room I am in is unfamiliar and I have no clue where I am. I get up off the four-poster bed and I get to a door but it is locked. I scrunch my face up and look over to the bed again, and what I see surprises me. On the dresser is food. Involuntary my stomach growls and I move my hands to my stomach. Walking over to the dresser I pick up the cool glass of orange juice and drink it. Taking a sip I remember the first time I had it. My mom was smiling at me and put her hand under my chin lifting it up.

'I love you so much honey.' I remember her soft solemn voice, so soothing, and her soft strawberry blonde hair. Buttercup has her eyes and I'll always remember the way the always looked at me, With love. The day she saved me and my sisters is the day I will never forget.

It had been late at night and my sisters and me were in bed sleeping together like we always had. I had heard a slam on the door and my sisters jumped. I heard our mothers voice in our ears and she whispered, terrified I imagine, to go out the window and run away from here. Bubbles cried for days after that. I'm not saying I didn't but what I am saying is I didn't cry as much as she did. My pity for her turned to mourning myself and I realized there was nothing I could do but change it. But I couldn't. Our cruel fate was inline and I had no way to stop it. Although I wish I could.

I come back to earth and look over to another door to see a man.. A beautiful man standing there. His hands in his pockets and his unusual red eyes glaring at me. I look back almost in uncertainty and raise one eye brow up at him. His red hair glowing and his beautiful physic melting my knees, I close my eyes quickly blinking and when I open them again he's closer than before. I want to ask him how he got there so quickly but I already know. 'He's a vampire..' of corse he's fast. Looking at him I know that I'm his submissive, his blood-slave if you will but when he looks at me I feel as though we are something more than that but I also know that that can never be. Love between vampires and humans are forbidden and the human will be executed and the vampire will rot in jail forever. What a cruel fate for love. But to die for a loved one? I know I would give up anything to be with that person. But a vampire? Never. They killed my mother and took my sisters as blood-slaves. I miss them so so much. I just wish I had gotten caught not them.

"Speak your name." His voice suddenly booms out and I am paralyzed. His voice is so velvety and soft, But authoritative.

"Blossom." Is all I say and he nods at me.

"I see. Call me Brick. Okay?" I nod my head and he steps closer. "Your so beautiful for a human..." He says in a faraway voice. I blush deep scarlet.

"Thank you..." I say turning my head from him. "I feel as though I know you from somewhere."

"My father is part of the resistance." Is all I say and he looks warily at me.

"I have the Resistance's leaders daughter?' He mutters. I look up at him.

"Yes. It may be fortunate for you but not for me." I mutter sadly looking down. My eyes well up with tears, and i try to hold them back.

"I am sorry I don't mean to make you cry." I look back at him my bangs in the way hooding my eyes.

"You know how to feel sorry?" I ask.

"Yes, I can actually feel human feelings, believe it or not." I can see a ghost of a smile but its faint.

"Really? I never would have thought." I put my head down again and he gently touches my shoulder.

"I am a vampire you know, I can feel what you feel. Well that is if I put myself in your shoes." He nods his head and I look at him warily.

"Well thats good for you I'm guessing. You can feel the pain you have inflicted on me." I snarl at him.

"It was never my intention!" He barks back. He says it so harshly and I flinch as he says it. I'm a fragile person and I always cry so easily, and the water works start.

Walking closer to me he lifts my chin up and bends down slightly. As if he realizes what he's doing he snaps back up.

"I'm sorry, I must be going." He jumps away from me and leaves the room, walking into what i think is the bathroom.

Well thats that then. I think. I walk over to the bed and lie down staring at the ceiling. Before I know it I'm fast asleep dreaming about his intoxicating eyes...

_All i can say is I am UBER sorry for the long wait. I hope everyone who reviewed before reviews again with their opinion. AND I have a contest for the 45 reviewer! So review guys! :)_

_~Lynn_


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay sad enough I did not get 45 reviews... Only a few. SO NOBODY won the awesome prize... *Sits in coner and cries. _

_BC: Dude man up a little..._

_Me: I CANT! this story has become less popular..._

_BC: Well dont just cry about it... _

_Me: Fine... So I have realized that i have about... 1,258 views for this story ad had about 356 views on the last chapter but only 7 reviews... This does NOT add up... _

_BC: Well there are a BUNCH of lazy asses out there.. REVIEW GUYS! Geez..._

* * *

"Hello.." He says walking toward me. I suck in a huge gust of breath and looked at him in the eyes they were a sort of green and I liked the way he walked toward me like I was prey. It gave me shivers up and down my spine. As my back was pressed to the door I tried to get away but there was no way to. Maybe if I just opened the door and walked through...

As quickly as I could I opened the door and got through. From behind me I heard a satisfied growl.

"You can run hunny but ill get you." I rasps out. My breathing quickens and I try to keep my breath shallow.

"You wont hurt me..." I say. Its something I say more to myself than to anyone else.

"You dont know that." he says stalking toward me.

"Yes I do.." I say quietly. his eyes have a twinkle in them and i get into the shower closing the door behind me.

"And how do you figure?" he asks. opening the sliding door.

"Because if you kill me there will be a war... Count on it." I say quickly trying to hide my fear.

"Oh so what I'm a vampire and your a human. THere is no way you or anyone else can kill me.

"My dad will find a way."

"I'm sure he will but i will kill him. And you if i have to." He says menacingly.

"Why would you kill me..." He looked at me with a sort of glare and I shied away from it.

"Why Not?"

"that's a little heartless don't you think?" I say spitting it through my teeth.

"wouldn't know. I don't have a heart." I glared at him shaking my head. I gave up.

I got up and put my hands ontop of my head. If he wanted to kill me he could. He looked at me bewildered and raised one eyebrow at me.

"What in hades ante you doing?" He asked

"if your going to kill me do it.." Is all I say and I close my eyes.

"I'm not going to kill you." he says. Not sure if I can believe him but I do anyway. I get closer to him looking in his eyes. I love them, they are the most perfect shade of green with just a hint of gold in them. i find myself staring at him and he inches toward me closinin his eyes. I feel his hot breath on my lips and I wait just wait for his lips to touch mine...

_**please if you like it review! I'm begging you! :3 **_

_**xoxo ~Lynne**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Officially pissed at people! xC ugh THANKS for those who did review :* YOUR MY ROCK!**_

_**BC: Have you been crying?**_

_**ME: NO...**_

_**BC okay well on with the story... enjoy.**_

* * *

He backed away from me really quick. I tried to hide my dissapointment, but I couldnt. I gave him a look and he turned his head from my gaze.

"I'm sorry. I didnt want to lead you on like that." He said slowly. Lead me on? Wow that was an understatement, I had thought he actually liked me but no. No one did. I was a peice of nothing. I sighed, that was a lie and i knew it my father was worried sick for me and my sisters. He loved us. Looking up from my intertwined hands I saw his eyes. They were feirce and hard on my soft green ones. I saw a flash of gold in them and they changed its color completly to a black. I shuddered. Why did they do that?

"Your eyes..." I said tilting my head at him. He closed them quickly and swallowed.

"I'm sorry. They change color all the time." He said but i knew that he was hiding something from me like a white lie. There was a pounding at the door and he looked up from his somewhat transe.

A woman walked in and looked at me with hate. "Blood slave." he said answering at unanswered question. She nodded her head in understanding and she brightened in a way and looked back to him.

"Butch your father has called to see you." she said and he nodded his head.

"Okay I'll be down there in a minute. Bring Kazumi up to watch her." She nodded her head swiftly and ran out the room going to grab this Kazumi character. he turned his attention to me and shook his head. " I'll be back as quick as i can." He said. I nooded bmy head. The woman came back with a girl roughly 16 she had borown hair and beautiful brown eyes. I could see a little bit of hazel at the rims. I liked her instantly and smiled at her. She smiled back at me. The woman left and so did Butch and it was just me and her left.

"Hello." She said looking at me in the eyes.

"H-Hi." I said back. We chatted for a bit and found about her. When she left we hugged and said our goodbyes. After she left Monica walked in and i ran up to her.

"Dude!" I exclaimed.

"Hey haha missed you too." She said and i grabbed her in a hug.

"Dudee I feel like i havent seen you in forever!" I aid to her and she just smirked. "Well thats weird i was with you like a few hours ago." SHe said I smiled shyly at her.

"WEll your the only person here i actually like." I said she just smiled.

"I like you too. No homo." I laughed. she had something about her that I just connected to.

"What are you doing here?" I asked suddenly curious.

"I was ordered to watch you by Kazumi." She said.

"Oh you know her?" I asked.

"Shes my sister. Of course i know her. I have no choice but to." She laughed.

"No reason you two seemed so alike." I shuddered out of the blue. It felt like an hour had passed as we talked about stupid things. The door slammed open and i knew Butch was back.

"Out please Mon..." He said softly.

"Sure thang dude." She said back. I smiled, She was so wierd but thats what i liked about her.

She left quietly lke a sly fox and he turned his attention back to me. "My father has asked about you. He seems... very fond of you for some reason." He said. I nodded my head. That was weird I didnt even know the guy and i could guess i didnt want to he was a blood sucker.

I looked out the small window and realized it was dark out. "What time is is?" I asked him. He looked at a watch o his wrist and looked back up muttering a curse word. "It's 10:30. Id go to sleep if i were you." He said gesturing to the bed. ANd i did i climbed in and accumed to the sleepiness tht awaited my dreams were what scared me most.

**_The monster was running to me it's fangs out and ready to kill me. As it got closer i realized it was the person that held me captive the man named Butch and the person that owned me. I was scared and i couldnt help but cry out as he got closer to me..._**

* * *

**_Okay Kazumi Is owned by Sevensecretsgardian and Mo is 5toon 3 I LOVe you guys :) Thanks_ **\m/ SOrry for the mistakes too lazy to fix them /.\


	6. Chapter 6

_**IM BACK BITCHEZ! Haha heyyyy sorry for the late uh update... dont kill me please. **_

_**Anywayssss, I have just realized that the biggest spike in chapter reviews was chapter 2... I got 20 reviews When I had the little contest and the smallest was the last chapter and i got 10... -_- To those who did review I LOVE YOU! To those who didnt... BITCH IMMA KILL YEW! Hahaaaaa kidding. OR AM I? 0.o **_

_**BYE READ ENJOY WHATEVER YOU NORMAL PEOPLE DO... ~~~~~Lynne**_

* * *

_**Butch~**_

I lay in my bed unable to sleep. All these factors of my life confused me. Like why could I suddenly start seeing when I was around Buttercup? All of these things added together confused me.

"AHHH!" I jumped out of my bed and ran to the next room were Buttercup was and shook her awake, she made a noise and a single tear ran down her face. Taking my thumb I gently pushed it away and wiped it on the bed sheets. She jumpd from my touch and opened her eyes. As if they were adjusting to the light she squinted and started to open them fully looking at me with wide eyes.

"The FUCK!?"she said loudly, almost yelling. I jumped a little at her loudness, and threw my hands up showing her that I wasnt going to hurt her. "Get out of my room." She said quietly holding up her hand as if to slap me. I chuckled at her.

"Look I could kill you in a second so you really think that you could hurt me? I asked.

"I suggest you leave before I kick you so hard youll bust a ball. Okay?" She said sitting up looking at me with a bored expression.

* * *

_**Buttercup~**_

I was going to kill him, I AM going to kill him. I am going to kick him in his Vampire Balls and I will make him throw up so hard hes going to cry. I kept repeting in my head. He was annoying the shit out of me and he just st there with a smug expression on his face. He IS SO ANNOYING...

* * *

_**Normal POV~**_

The ravenhaired girl just stared at her captor and made little noises. Her captor just smiled and waved at her with a smug look on his face. She just sat there and squinted her eyes at him reoeting her mountra in her head. The door slammed open and a girl walked through. Butch looked away from Buttercup and looked up to see a human girl.

"Master Butch, I'm here to see Buttercup. I am supossed to wash her.." The girl said. loudly presenting her arrogance. Butch just npdded his head.

"Ill leave you two to it then.' He said and got up to leave...

* * *

_**AND back to Buttercups POV... Things get a little dramatic. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**_

The girl looked to be about 20 maybe 25. She hoisted me up and got me to the shower. I felt a slight pinch in my side and let out a small yelp. Looking back at her she hand a devilish look on her face and a needle was in her hand. I couldn't feel anything on my body and I felt like a limp rag doll I was still fully awake though.

"By the way..." She kicked my side. "Butch is mine." She said. I heard a little plip of water fall on the floor but then realized it wasn't water, it was my blood spilling on the floor. I felt my cheeks get wet with tears. All I could think was please don't let me die. Please... I looked up at the girl and she smiled triumphantly and picked me up again and turned the little door handle looking think all the way left and Bohr water boiled my skin. "Arg!" I screamed out. She turned another one on and the water got warmer. She ran out of the bathroom and in what seemed like five minutes came back with Butch. My eyes got wide and I tried to cover myself but I couldn't move my arms for legs. So I just sat there.

"Butch helb me pleages..." I tried to say but it came out mixed and jumbled.

"Master she fell and hurt herself. I have no idea what's wrong with her!" The girl said. I just looked at them with glazed over eyes. I sat there naked in a tub and Butch of all people was there looking at me. Everywhere. He bent down and grabbed a towel from next to the tub wrapped me in it and picked me up.

"Why do you keep hurting yourself?!" He yelled at me. I squinted my eyes and moaned. He carried me to the bed and set me down.

"Thanks Brianna." He Said.

"No problem Master..." She bowed to her and as he turned she smiled deviously at me. I yelled again. And tried to move my arms. She ran out the rest of the way and shut the door behind her. I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore and blacked out...

* * *

_**Butch~**_

****I couldn't understand why she would do that to herself but I started to think harder about the situation. It was really weird how Brianna didn't even try to stop Buttercup from hurting herself. I was even more confused and thinking about it made my skull hurt. Seeing her lying there totally exposed hit me in a way I never thought possible I felt terrible. Sad even. I didn't even know I could feel something like that the feeling was almost alien and I felt as if she was an injured animal. The way she looked at me. The sad innocent look in her eyes. The way she babbled "Butch help me please" it hit a nerve in my no existent heart. I knew she wouldn't hurt herself but as I thought more about it why wouldn't she? I would if I was held captive by something that wanted me only for food I would kill my self. Just to get away from it. But why would she ask me to help her? Was Brianna's little story a lie? Or did buttercup want to kill herself? Like I said before confusing as hell questions. ... What was I missing?!...


	7. Chapter 7

_**Okay aren't any words to describe how bad I feel... I haven't updated in so long buttttt... Here I am. ANd i got a review asking me if this is based off the captured **_**_series. Yes it is. I was in love with that story and i thought it would be perfect for this. The author is Erica Stevens of something like that and I really do recommend her stories. Check her out! Okay enjoy..._**

* * *

_**Buttercup**_

My heart ached when I thought about home. I missed my sisters, I missed the woods, I missed my father. I sat in the little bed and just thought about what it would be like if I never did get caught. What it would be like if my sisters never got caught. My life had rapidly changed through the past few days and it was the worse change I have ever been through. FOr the first time I actually prayed. I prayed that my sisters would be okay and I would soon get out of this hell hole. I wanted more than anything to get out of there but in another way I wanted to stay. I knew that there was something between me and Butch but for the life of me i couldn't figure out what.

"Buttercup..." I heard a soft voice coming from the other door.

"Yes, Prince?" I asked.

"I'm sorry. I hadn't realized..." His voice cut off.

"Don't worry about it. I've been through worse." I said like nothing about it mattered but to me it did. He should have realized something before it actually happened.

"You shouldn't have had ANYTHING happen to you. And I blame myself for it. You should have never gotten hurt." He growled. I felt bad for him and myself. I wonder if I actually feel something for him. I shook my head. There is no way I would feel something for a monster like him. He was a killer.

"It's not your fault. I shouldn't have disobeyed you." I got up and walked over to him. I put my hands on his chest and looked into his green eyes. I loved his eyes, they reminded me of the woods, the lush green grass in the spring. He was the most beautiful person but I just could not understand why he wanted me as a blood slave and not someone more beautiful.

He grabbed my hands and held them there. My eyes flickered to my hands and went back up to his face. My heart was beating faster than ever before. I had never before felt something so intimate like this. He leaned down and nuzzled my neck. My heart literally stopped and I was scared he would bite but to my surprise he just kissed the nape of my neck.

He planted feather light kisses all over my face. He stopped at the corner of my mouth and finally made it to my lips kissing me hard. I took my hands away from his face and instead put it behind his neck holding his lips to mine. He took his arms and wrapped them around my waist and held me tight. I shivered and shook but if felt amazing. I felt wanted by something. I felt loved at that moment. I had never been kissed like that. I have never even been kissed and I loved it. I loved every bit of it and I never wanted it to stop.

* * *

_**Hey I just typed this and this is crazy but heres a chapter so review maybe? (: Haha. I hope you enjoyed their first kiss! **_

_**~Lynne**_


End file.
